le mariage d'Athéna
by Thomas-Reeds
Summary: Athéna décide d'épouser un chevalier, mais tout ne se passe pas comme elle le voudrait, bien au contraire....


Titre: le mariage d'Athéna

Auteur: desert squid ( ou kuroro lapieuvredudesert)

Genre: petite parodie des chevaliers du zodiaque, pour rire, ne me prenait pas au sérieux… , c'est un one short.

Disclamers: l'univers des chevaliers du zodiaque n'est pas à moi, mais a Masami Kurumada.

Avertissement: Présence légère de yaoi, alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est des relations homme/homme, mais la c'est très soft, pas de quoi fouetter une pieuvre…

Bonne lecture à tous…

****

Le mariage d'Athéna….

Bien des années étaient passées, et tous les méchants de la terre étaient passés de vie à trépas grâce au courage exemplaire des chevaliers du zodiaque, protecteur de Saori Kido réincarnation de la déesse de la guerre, et aussi garant de la paix dans le monde.

Mais faire la guerre ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps à l'amour et Saori était toujours célibataire, ce qui était avouons le peu réjouissant, surtout quand on a déjà plus de trente ans. Mais que voulez-vous, les seuls hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés par le passé, ne voulait qu'une seule chose, la tuer. Le seul assez fou pour lui avoir demandé sa main, Julian Solo, n'était plus vraiment en état de refaire sa demande. Ce fut de la part de la jeune fille, une grosse erreur, et si elle s'était doutée de ce que l'avenir lui avait réservé, jamais elle aurait dit non, à cette demande aussi soudaine qu'inespéré.

Mais le passé est le passé, cela ne sert à rien de vivre dans la nostalgie de ses jeunes années, et prendre à pleine main sa vie présente. C'est ce que fit la princesse, un jour elle prit son courage deux mains, après tout n'était pas entouré de beaux mal, fort bien battit, jeune et célibataire eux aussi, comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est ce pas? Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas tous les épouser, ce ne serait pas un comportement peu digne d'une princesse, ni d'une déesse. Lui vient alors une idée de génie, créer une sorte de défis: les chevaliers devraient se battre les uns contre les autres, afin de déterminer, un vainqueur, et ce dernier gagnerait, le droit d'épouser la belle.

Que de combat en perspective, les télés du monde entier payeraient sûrement très cher afin d'offrir ce spectacle peu commun.

Mais Athéna dans sa joie immense oublia un détail, détail insignifiant, mais de taille, elle ne s'était pas demander si ses chevaliers étaient d'accord pour aller se prendre, enfin je veux dire pour l épouser, car malgré l'arrachement qu'ils avaient fait preuves lors de leurs si nombreuses batailles, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de partager leur vie avec une fille si égoïste. C'est vrai quoi, à part se mettre en permanence en danger, elle ne sait rien faire d'autre, bien sur elle était très mignonne, voir pas désagréable à regarder, mais quand elle parlait, là c'était l'horreur, la bêtise à l'état pure, et franchement pour vouloir épouser une fille pareille, il ne fallait pas être en possession de toutes ses facultés mentale ?

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, tous les vaillants chevaliers avaient pris la fuite, afin de trouver refuge dans une grotte très éloigné. Au début tout se passa bien, mais il se posa vite un problème le ravitaillement, et ça mange tous ses grands hommes, les vivres ne tardèrent pas à manquer, et il fallait se rendre dans l'épicerie la plus proche. Bien sur personne ne voulut se porter volontaire, et il dut être désigné par le groupe.

« Pourquoi moi, dit l'homme aux cheveux vert en pleure, pourquoi je n'ai pas de chance ? »

Oui vous l'avez peut être deviné, il s'agit de Shun, le pauvre s'il savait ce qu'il l'attendait, il ne serait jamais partit avec les autres, mais que voulez-vous, il avait suivit son grand frère chéri comme il le faisait depuis très longtemps. Bref le pauvre chevalier d'Andromède marchait la peur au ventre, tout en essayant de se souvenir de la très longue liste, de la glace pour Hyoga, des pousses de soja pour Shiryu, de la bière pour Seiyar, du lait pour Kiki( il est en age d'être chevalier, mais il a pas finit sa croissance apparemment), des cigarettes pour Ikki.

Dans sa précipitation Shun oublia de prendre un plan, et sur le chemin du retour se perdit, quel manque de chance quand même, car la seule personne qu'il croisât fut Athéna elle-même. Le sens du sacrifie du chevalier fut mis à rude épreuve, soit il dévoilé la cachette à la princesse, soit il l'épousait. En digne successeur d'Andromède, il choisit bien malgré lui le second choix.

Sans plus attendre, la princesse organisa tout, au cas où son preux chevalier changerait d'avis. Elle obligeât un pauvre curé de passage à les unir pour le meilleur ou le pire. Mais la conscience professionnelle de l'homme d'églises, voulait que le mariage se fasse en présence de témoin et lors d'une cérémonie, sinon pas d'union.

Bon gré la déesse accepta et le mariage put commencer.

Dans la grotte Ikki se faisait du souci pour son frère, enfin plus précisent pour sa commande de clope, en effet il n'avait rien fumé depuis au moins deux heures, et le toxico qui se cachait derrière le chevalier avait besoin de sa dose de nicotine hebdomadaire. Il se décida donc d'aller à la recherche de son frère, pour plus de sécurité il demanda à son ami le chevalier du cygne de venir avec lui, ce dernier ne voulut pas au début, mais il finit par accepter.

En traversant un village les deux chevaliers passeraient devant un mariage donné à la va vite, sur la grande place. Celui d'Athéna et de Shun pour être précis, et juste au moment où le curé disait la phrase suivante _« si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise tout de suite, ou je taise à jamais »_ Ce qui était inutile, puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans l'assemblé hormis les pigeons. Donc en toute logique personne n'aurait du parler à ce moment, sauf que Hyoga était très épris de son camarade de bataille, et ne voulait pas qu'une femme, même si cette femme est Athéna ne lui vole l'amour de sa vie.

« Moi, cria le blond. Il est hors de question que mon shuny d'amour épouse cette poufiasse »

Et pour prouver ses dire, il s'élança vers le couple et arracha in extremis le futur marié des mains de la harpie.

« Dans ce cas épouse-moi, répliqua Athéna du tac au tac. »

« Ca ne vas pas la tête ? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est lui ou toi, alors quelle est ta décision? »

La décision fut vite prise, le chevalier du cygne, tua la princesse en la transformant en un immense glaçon, et partir avec son amant, tout en l'ayant épousé, ainsi le curé aura au moins servit à quelque chose.

Les chevaliers disposaient de douze heures et pas une de plus pour sauver leur princesse. Ce que bien sur ils ne firent pas, trop content de pouvoir enfin vivre leur vie…

Quant aux nouveaux mariés, ils ne perdirent pas de temps, se trouvèrent un hôtel pas cher, Athéna a toujours été radine pour les salaires, afin de consommer leur union…. Mais laissons leur un peu d'intimité après tout c'est la nuit de noce, et tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe à ce moment, n'est ce pas ?

Voilà fin

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, c'est un petit délire perso de moi, je sais c'est pas terrible, mais ça m'amuse de faire ce genre de choses, ne soyez pas trop sévère.

See you, je retourne à mes autres fics, plus sérieuse..

Desert squid ou klpdd


End file.
